lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Brittany and Whittany Biskit
Brittany and Whittany Biskit are the main antagonists of Littlest Pet Shop. They are the archenemies of Blythe Baxter, the daughters of Fisher Biskit and Eliza Biskit, and the owners of Cashmere and Velvet. Appearance "Glamour isn't something you can learn. We were like, born with it." - Brittany As they are twins, Brittany and Whittany look almost exactly alike other than minor details as they both have fair-pale skin and bright pink-red eyes with what seems to be just a bit of eyeshadow and dark lipstick. The twins' most common attire consists of school-oriented uniforms. They are often seen sporting punk / gothic symbols and designs within their own outfits and accessories, such as the studded leather bracelets, dog collar necklaces, studded belts, and Brittany's and Whittany's leggings with the Skulls and Cat heads printed on the sides respectively in Penny for your Laughs, the Large Skull and Crossbones on the satchel the twins use to carry the flyers in Door-Jammed, as well as their own hairstyles, which is the long fringe that is parted to one side covering the eyes to be a typical "emo" hairstyle. Differences Hair: *Brittany has white hair with the bangs to the right that has dark purple-pink clips *Whittany has black hair with the bangs on the left that has bright pink hair clips Tops: *Brittany wears a dark pink top with lighter pink cuffs and neck, along with an icon on the chest matching her tie and pale blue undershirt. *Whittany wears a dark pink jacket with darker pink at the neck and cuffs. A small icon is on the chest, matching the yellow tie worn with the pale blue undershirt. Skirts: *Brittany's skirt is light pink with pale pink, dark pink, and yellow line detailing. *Whittany's skirt is a darker shade with light pink, yellow, and pale pink line detailing. Footwear: *Brittany wears dark pink leggings and almost-black boots. *Whittany wears below the knee dark pink socks and lighter pink boots. Jewelry: *Brittany wears gold, pink, and black jewelry. *Whittany wears gold jewelry. Other Outfits *When trying to sabotage Blythe's fashion show, the twins dressed up as cats. Both had kept her hair the same, but flared it out somewhat, along with applying makeup on their faces to resemble cats. They both wore the same pair of cat ears, but different costumes. Brittany's was orange with tan markings and pale tummy / chest while the paws were bright orange with pale furry cuffs. Whittany's was pale tan with brighter tan paws and dark cuffs and neck. (Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two) *Other than their hair clips, different markings on their pantyhose and belts, the twins wore the exact same outfit consisting of a black sleeveless dress under a neon pink jacket worn open, matching the neon pink markings on the skirts, giving them a lava lamp appearance. Both girls wore the same shoes, belts, chokers, and bracelets. Blythe was given this outfit when she befriended them. (Penny for your Laughs) *During gym class, the twins wear the same outfit, but with flipped color schemes. Whittany wears a purple and black top with black shorts and gray belt, along with gray leggings and purple tennis shoes with white. Brittany wears a gray and black top with black belt and leggings, under a purple pair of shorts. Her shoes are white with purple. *For the baking contest in Bakers and Fakers, they wore the exact same outfits, except both of them wore the same white aprons, with pink straps, pink frill at the bottom, and with a pink ribbon around the waist with a bow. *When dressing up like the Super Cute Investigators, Brittany wore a dark purple jacket with a pink belt and buttons and a very pale pink scarf over the same lavender shirt, pink pantyhose, and darker purple boots. Whittany wore a pink jacket with a dark purple bow tie, belt, buttons, and pantyhose over a lavender shirt with frilly cuffs, and very pale pink boots. *In "Two Times as Cute," the twins wore the exact same ice blue sailor suit with blue-gray triming and a red collar over an ice blue shirt with blue-gray lines, black shoes, and an ice blue sailor hat with blue-gray lines and a blue anchor. The only difference was Whittany's suit had a red bow tie while Brittany's had a regular tie. *Life jackets *White robes with white towels on their heads. *For skiing, the twins wear the same outfit, but with flipped color schemes. Whittany wears a gray jacket with black zebra print over a purple shirt, purple pants with black skulls on the sides and a lighter purple design on the right, dark gray gloves with purple zippers, purple ski glasses, and black, gray, and purple ski boots. Brittany wore a purple jacket with darker purple zebra print over a black shirt, gray pants with black skulls on the side and a purple design on the left, same gloves as Whittany, purple ski glasses, and black, purple, dark purple, and gray boots. *Green and pink nest hats. *In the "Your World" app, the twins wear the exact same outfit they always do with some minor changes. Both their eyes are shown and their hair is shorter, Brittany wears brown boots, and the dark red on their outfits is replaced by light black. *Uncle Sam outfits. *A white lab coat and goggles. *In the winter, the twins wear the exact same outfit, but with swapped color schemes, it looks similar to their usual attire. Brittany wears a jacket that matches her usual skirt with a dark red collar over a lavender shirt, dark red pants, and dark red shoes with lavender fur and yellow cuffs. Whittany wears a jacket to match her usual skirt with a red collar over the same lavender shirt, red pants, and the same shoes as her sister. Their hair is also shorter and they have both of their eyes shown. *Purple headphones. *A Mrs. Twombly costume. *The Mathletes shirt is yellow with a deep purple icon in the middle and green lining. *The dolls of the twins wear the exact same outfit they always do, with some minor changes. Similar to the changes made in the "Your World" app, the light red on their outfits (except for Brittany's skirt) is replaced by black and the skirts and Brittany's leggings are now longer. Brittany also wears the same bracelets as Whittany, but on opposite wrists and almost any red on Whittany's outfit has been replaced with black. Their hair is also shorter and they have both of their eyes shown. Personality Coming from a wealthy family, Brittany and Whittany are naturally spoiled, such as having a bunch of laptops in case one happens to get angry enough to break their current laptop. They often spend their time shopping or texting on the phone instead of focusing on important things, unless it provides something good for them. Brittany and Whittany only think for themselves and have no problem criticizing others for their fashion or friends, with no intention to apologize or take the comment back. They do not even realize this is what makes other people get angry with them as they think a lot of people like them. Though Brittany and Whittany have admitted in later episodes that other children only like them when they give away free stuff. While Brittany and Whittany are good when it comes to thinking up plans, they lack the smarts to really pull it off. As a result, they either wind up embarrassing themselves in front of others or just taking off in a huff. They also both seem to get into a lot of trouble in general, which is implied when their dad reminds them to try not to get expelled that day at school. Though it is worth mentioning that while the twins are very similar, they also do have some differences. Whittany seems to be the smarter of the two and also seems to actually enjoy Blythe's company and only acts like she can't stand her because Brittany strongly dislikes her (Door-Jammed). Meanwhile, Brittany has a "spacey" train of thought and doesn't like Blythe at all, which would indicate that she's actually the dominate twin. Which is also supported by the fact that she seems quicker to make insults or degrade someone. The twins appear to have a very distant or shallow relationship with their father, as the two have been shown to not even know what a parent is or what they're supposed to do. Their father is shown numerous times trying to teach the twins lessons of hard work and trying your best, however the twins seen too apathetic to care for the most part. In one episode, they form a friendly relationship with Roger Baxter (Blythe Baxter's father) that creates some jealousy. This may be due to the fact that Roger who is a loving parent, knows how to spend time with kids and was giving them quality time by playing board games and such. This made them feel genuinely happy, something they both admit they never felt before. This caused the twins to not only realize that they were missing out by having a father who doesn't do such things, but increased their resentment/jealously towards Blythe. They are so mean that even the pets at LPS show hostility towards them, like in the second part of the pilot, Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two, where Russell Ferguson prevents them from ruining the pet fashion show. During Trading Places, they also angered Russell after he overheard them insulting Blythe and himself, and even Sunil Nevla has expressed anger towards them by saying they should form an angry mob and attack them. Their hostility towards them becomes major in Bakers and Fakers, where they stop them from cheating in the baking competition after they stole Blythe and her friends' recipe and design card. As well, Sunil approached Whittany and kicked her in the shin. Despite the Twins' nastiness (and the fact they brag to each other about how cruel their plans are), they occasionally refuse to admit they are mean or even outright believe they are nice. Going even further, they have stated a few times that Blythe is the mean one. While the two may compliment each-other on a clever plan, in Feud for Thought they proudly admit they aren't smart, as they find smart kids repulsive, so they get F grades on purpose to uphold their reputation. They find studying, learning or any work in general disgusting. They don't even like hearing someone say the word "work". Despite that, Books and Covers show that the two are Algebra geniuses, but only if they work it out in a secret code that only they understand. Quotes :Whittany: I'm Whittany Biskit. :Brittany: And I'm, like, Brittany Biskit. :Brittany and Whittany Biskit: We're twins. ''(Blythe's Big Adventure Part One) :'Brittany': ''Meow, like meow. ''(Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two) :'Brittany': ''Seriously, he needs to go, like, green. :Whittany: Brittany, he's electric. He's already green. :Brittany: Ohhh... then he needs to go a different color. ''(Gailbreak!) Trivia *They are often addressed as "Whittany and Brittany Biskit." *The sisters' names and hair colors are reversible. **Brittany: '''B' is for black, but Brittany has white hair **Whittany: W is for white, but Whittany has black hair. *Brittany and Whittany seem to be more skilled at things when working together as seen in Books and Covers. Despite both of them failing math, Blythe discovers they can solve complex problems in a matter of seconds. This is revealed to be because Whittany can understand the problems, but cannot solve them and Brittany can solve the problems, but cannot understand them. *Whittany seems to usually be the smarter of the two as she is usually the one who has to explain things to Brittany. *Whittany actually likes Blythe, but because Brittany dislikes her she acts like she dislikes her. *In Fish Out of Water, both of the Biskits appeared to have a crush on Josh Sharp. *Paint a Picture, It Lasts Longer is the last episode Brittany and Whittany have talking roles. After this episode, they had non-speaking roles. * The sisters have large heads as mentioned once by themselves in the show. It was something of a running gag as Whittany even pointed out she doesn't know how their necks are able to hold their heads up, to which their heads droop and they fix them, both saying, "Like, ow." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Teenager Category:Siblings Category:Biskit Family Category:Kids